


Desafío

by marymarcegalindo



Series: Serie Desafío [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Omegaverse, chrisalfa, victorbeta, yuuriomega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymarcegalindo/pseuds/marymarcegalindo
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un omega, estudiante de la universidad de Zúrich, que solo quiere regresar a Japón para evitar el compromiso con su alfa destinado. Víctor Nikiforov es un beta que trabaja como asesor en la facultad donde estudia Yuuri y solo desea ayudar al omega. Christophe Giacometti es un alfa de alta pureza perteneciente a una de las familias más poderosas de Suiza que solo intenta ejercer su derecho de pareja.Todo se complica cuando el omega y el beta desarrollan sentimientos de amor y se ven obligados a huir y enfrentar al poderoso lobo suizo.DISCLAIMER:Los personajes del presente fic pertenecen al anime Yuri on Ice creado por la mangaka Mitsurou Kubo y la directora Yamamoto Sayo.La historia me pertenece.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Serie Desafío [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599895





	Desafío

Víctor Nikiforov lleva horas caminando por el sendero del río en busca de una señal de auxilio o de un cuerpo inmóvil. Sus cansados ojos azules observan cada recodo de ambas orillas, sus pasos por instantes son rápidos y por instantes muy lentos y cansados.

Poco o nada le interesa el dolor que le produce el desgarrado músculo de su brazo izquierdo, la herida cubierta a penas por un vendaje improvisado sangra cada vez que apoya la mano para ayudarse a avanzar por el pedregoso y difícil camino.

El aire frío ingresa como el filo de una espada a sus cansados pulmones y siente que sus fuerzas lo abandonan. Pero no quiere detenerse, no debe detenerse porque antes del anochecer tiene que encontrar a su amado omega Yuuri Katsuki vivo o muerto.

Nikiforov arriesgó todo para salvar a Yuuri, sus tranquilos días de profesor en la universidad donde trabaja, su cargo como asesor de estudiantes y su encubierta misión como asesor en temas de seguridad de la Comunidad de Naciones.

Ahora tiene que recurrir a todos los conocimientos y experiencia que obtuvo durante los años de servicio en las fuerzas especiales de intervención para encontrar al único ser que le ha dado un nuevo significado a su vida.

[…]

Es poco más de medio día y el profesor Víctor Nikiforov espera en su oficina de asesoría al estudiante Yuuri Katsuki, un joven omega que llegó desde Tokio gracias a un convenio con la universidad estatal donde estudiaba psicopedagogía para ser terapeuta de niños. Sus altas calificaciones y su gran desempeño como estudiante le permitieron obtener una beca integra de estudios en Suiza país a donde viajó recomendado por las más altas autoridades de su universidad.

Desde hacía diez años atrás Europa adecuó su sistema de estudios superiores para recibir a jóvenes omegas varones y mujeres e integrarlos en forma productiva a la sociedad. La posibilidad de contar con el apoyo de sus familias, de su comunidad y en algunos casos de sus parejas alfa, unida al uso de efectivos supresores hormonales había permitido que estos seres tan venidos a menos pudieran asumir un nuevo rol en la sociedad y dieran otro sentido a sus vidas.

Yuuri Katsuki es uno de ellos y durante sus primeros meses de estudios se había integrado muy bien a la vida en el campus de la Universidad Tecnológica de Zurich. Pero en los últimos días sus docentes reportaron una conducta errática caracterizada por continuas tardanzas e inasistencias a sus clases.

Como asesor estudiantil Nikiforov se ve obligado a intervenir en este asunto, no era posible que un muchacho con tantos galardones mostrase una conducta tan irresponsable.

—Adelante. —La puerta de su oficina suena y por ella ingresa un asustado, pálido y delgado jovencito de cortos mechones negros que ganan espacio a su frente—. Yuuri… Kat-su-ki… —El profesor Nikiforov casi deletrea el apellido—. Bienvenido toma asiento por favor.

El joven se sienta frente al escritorio y mete las manos a los bolsillos del grueso abrigo que lleva puesto. Al profesor Nikiforov le parece que es un atuendo inusual para la época de primavera que se vive en la región alpina.

—Durante los últimos diez días has estado faltando a clases con bastante regularidad y tienes retraso en la entrega de trabajos en casi todas tus asignaturas, ¿qué sucede Yuuri? —Víctor toma un lapicero de fina cubierta dorada para escribir los datos principales en la hoja de vida de Yuuri.

—Creo… que no he podido adaptarme adecuadamente al sistema de enseñanza doctor y no sé si logre hacerlo más adelante. —El jovencito no sostiene la mirada, su cabeza gacha, sus perdidos ojos y sus manos que se frotan entre sí sin parar; muestran al experto que el problema es más grave y que las respuestas del alumno no se ajustan a la verdad.

—Yuuri, sé cuándo los estudiantes dicen la verdad, cuando hablan medias verdades y cuando mienten, tengo años de experiencia y sé que tú en este momento entras en la última categoría. —Víctor se dirige con severidad al muchacho—. Quiero que ahora me digas lo que realmente te ocurre y no tengas miedo de revelar tus problemas porque estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Yuuri Katsuki agacha aún más la cabeza queriendo ocultar el rostro entre las solapas del abrigo, pero ante la imposibilidad de seguir escondiendo más su situación con voz algo apagada se atreve a revelar el gran problema que lo aqueja.

—Doctor, encontré a mi alfa destinado, su olor me indica sin lugar a dudas que es él, la reacción de mi cuerpo también y tengo miedo que él me descubra. He intentado por todos los medios de disimular mi olor y mi conducta, hasta ahora lo he conseguido, pero dentro de un mes voy a tener un nuevo ciclo de celo y no sé qué va a pasar. —Las manos de Yuuri no paran de moverse dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo, mientras él intenta explicar sus argumentos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que para ti es un problema haber encontrado a tu alfa? —Al también psicólogo le parece extraña la conducta del omega—. Deberías estar feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de reconocer a quien te va a proteger y querer por el resto de tu vida.

—Eso sería lo ideal doctor, pero usted no comprende, mi alfa es … — Yuuri duda en dar su respuesta mientras sus hombros se elevan y aprieta aún más los puños—, mi alfa pertenece a la familia Giacometti, ¿sabe lo que eso significa?

Por supuesto que Víctor sabe. Los Giacometti son una de las grandes familias europeas, la más poderosa de Suiza, lobos alpinos de sangre pura acostumbrados a tener a sus omegas relegados ante la figura de sus hembras alfas con las que procrean a los siguientes herederos de la dinastía.

Incluso los hijos que tienen con sus omegas son considerados seres de segundo orden dentro de la familia, aunque sean protegidos y tengan las condiciones de cualquier alfa.

—Yuuri, tal vez si lo piensas bien puedes abrazar tu destino y unirte a tu alfa como dicta la ley. —Víctor Nikiforov no es partidario de las uniones forzadas que por cuestión de hormonas se dan entre los alfa y los omega, pero sí es un beta cumplidor del sistema legal impuesto en el mundo—. Deberías darle una oportunidad al joven Giacometti, tal vez no es tan eufórico como suelen decir los comentarios sobre él.

—Doctor, podría ser que él me atraiga con su olor y me guste su compañía, pero de qué serviría todo eso si yo tengo que renunciar a mis sueños y mi carrera. Junto a él voy a terminar encerrado en una de esas mansiones que posee su familia sin posibilidad de salir con libertad, de volver a clases, de trabajar en mi país, de hacer todo lo que había pensado para la comunidad de niños omega huérfanos que apoyé todo este tiempo en Japón. —Una gruesa lágrima se precipita por la pálida mejilla de Yuri y sus ojos se pierden entre la brillante superficie del escritorio y la ventana de la oficina—. ¿De qué serviría el esfuerzo y sacrificio de mis padres para que sea alguien importante haciendo lo que más me gusta?

—¿No soñaste con tener una pareja y una familia? —Víctor trata de hacer entrar en razón al jovencito y contempla con desconcierto el triste gesto de su rostro.

—No a ese precio doctor. —Yuuri no es un chico terco, es un joven asustado por su futuro. Un futuro que imaginó teniendo un alfa comprensivo y amoroso junto a él, con quien criar unos cachorros y apoyarse mutuamente en todos sus proyectos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer Yuuri? —El profesor intenta entender el conflicto que se desarrolla dentro del omega.

—Si regreso a Japón ahora también perderé mis sueños doctor, así que pensé que debía terminar este ciclo y volver a mi universidad y si vine hasta su oficina es para pedirle que me ayude. Necesito que haga un reporte diciendo que no me puedo adaptar al sistema de vida de este campus y que recomiende la transferencia a mi país. —Las lágrimas con las que Yuuri acompaña este pedido son suficientes para que el profesor Nikiforov abrace la idea de ayudar al jovencito—. Y quiero pedirle otro favor usted tiene amigos médicos, ¿podría conseguir una receta de supresores más potentes que logren inhibir por completo mis hormonas? Necesito pasar sin problemas m ciclo estral y terminar mi semestre de estudios.

No sabe con exactitud por qué, pero Víctor acepta ayudar a Yuuri. Hará un seguimiento de su caso y antes que finalice ese ciclo de estudios, escribirá un informe recomendando la inmediata transferencia del jovencito a su universidad de origen.

En cuanto a las medicinas, el profesor sabe que en Rusia, su país de origen, han producido una droga más efectiva para suprimir el instinto de los omegas y aunque será difícil introducirla legalmente a Suiza, está seguro que gracias a sus contactos la tendrá en solo unos días.

[…]

Por su parte Christophe Giacometti, alumno de la facultad de medicina, sigue con su rutina de todos los días: clases por las mañanas, prácticas por las tardes y estudio por las noches. Está cursando el penúltimo año de facultad y quiere que sea tan exitoso como los anteriores. Su vida social se limita a salir con sus amigos y amigas de facultad los fines de semana, tentar la suerte con algún omega dispuesto a divertirse y visitar a su familia.

Hasta que una mañana en la que camina rumbo a los laboratorios de la facultad de ingeniería genética en busca de un docente, siente un aroma especial en el aire. Un perfume muy sutil que se esparce por todas partes sin una dirección en particular y que su desarrollado olfato puede percibir hasta el punto de hacerle enervar los vellos de su cuerpo. Es un aroma que despierta sus instintos de lobo cazador y la presa, sin duda, debe ser un o una omega.

Chris se detiene a percibir mejor el dulce aroma y comienza a guiarse por sus trazas intentando llegar al lugar de la fuente; pero uno de sus amigos y compañeros de aula lo interrumpe abruptamente.

—Chris ese no es el camino al laboratorio, si no nos damos prisa el doctor Meyer se irá y tendremos que buscarlo en el hospital. —Emil Nekola es un joven aspirante a médico que cursaba su primer año en la facultad. Su familia y los Giacometti están relacionados por asuntos de negocios y Chris es como un hermano mayor para él, por eso aceptó la invitación de su amigo a integrar el consejo de estudiantes de su facultad.

Chris deja de lado su deliciosa pesquisa, pero marca el lugar donde decide empezar su búsqueda los próximos días.

Ese jardín se convierte en el lugar al que acude sin dudar durante tres días procurando encontrar el aroma que lo había detenido y embelesado los días previos, pero para su mala suerte no puede captarlo nuevamente. Así que pensando que fue tal vez solo un visitante ocasional quien despidiera ese perfume sigue con su rutina.

A mitad de semana y muy temprano por la mañana, ingresa a la universidad y decide caminar hasta su facultad para despejar un poco su mente tras una noche pesada de estudios. Pasa cerca al lugar que marcó casi sin darse cuenta cuando de pronto siente ese dulce aroma asomarse con más potencia que los días anteriores, su agudo olfato sigue las pequeñas huellas del perfume y nota que se intensifican mientras se acerca más y más hacia la facultad de ciencias humanas.

Yuuri llegaba todas las mañanas muy temprano a la facultad para recibir uno de los inhibidores potentes que Víctor le proporcionaba, el doctor había decidido este sistema para evitar que el omega en medio de su desesperación tomara una sobredosis. Yuuri tomaba la medicina en la oficina de Víctor, luego esperaba media hora que aprovechaba para desayunara junto a su docente, conversaba con él de temas académicos, de sus proyectos futuros, de su vida en Japón, el amable profesor lo escuchaba con atención y hasta le permitía dar su opinión, luego miraba su reloj y se retiraba a sus clases.

Ese día no fue la excepción. El omega sale de la oficina de asesoría y se dirige a su primera clase del día con el doctor Widmer cuando todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se encienden al ver a Christophe Giacometti aspirando a profundidad el aire entre los jardines frontales de su facultad. Yuuri no puede evitar que el miedo y el rubor se apoderen de su cuerpo. Siente en el aire un llamado especial, el olor de su alfa se esparce por todos los ambientes despertando sus propias hormonas.

El supresor evita que el perfume de Yuuri se esparza sin control por todos los ambientes, pero no evita el deseo que el omega siente por unirse a ese macho que observa con detenimiento a todos los alumnos de la facultad.

Yuuri corre hacia el baño, tratando de no ser detectado por su alfa, tiene que quitarse el resto de aroma que produjo su cuerpo luego del baño matutino. Entra a prisa y abre el grifo del agua, no puede tardar mucho en el lugar pues tiene un examen pendiente y no quiere llegar con retraso. Así que mete su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, moja su cuello y manos. Bebe mucha agua y algo tranquilo sale hacia su aula, evitando ser visto por Chris.

Al observar hacia el jardín delantero del edificio de su facultad, Yuri comprueba que el alfa se ha marchado. Chris no pudo quedarse por más tiempo porque tenía que rendir un examen.

A la hora del almuerzo Yuuri corre hacia la oficina del doctor Nikiforov para pedirle que le dé un supresor más para tomarlo por la mañana.

—Le juro doctor, estaba aquí y lo vi olfateando en varias direcciones. —Yuri pronuncia las palabras a medias debido a la agitación y sus frota sus manos sobre los pantalones para secar el sudor.

—Yuuri aquí está la píldora, pero prométeme que la tomarás mañana antes de entrar a la ducha y no ahora. Sería demasiada droga dentro de tu cuerpo y no podrías estudiar. —Víctor comienza a preocuparse por su joven alumno.

—Confíe en mí profesor Nikiforov. —Yuuri toma la pastilla entre sus dedos y la guarda en un pequeño estuche especial de acero quirúrgico. Luego se despide con una reverencia—. Muchas gracias.

Esa noche Yuuri cae rendido por el cansancio luego de estudiar durante horas, su concentración no fue la mejor por eso no pudo estudiar al ritmo de costumbre. Tampoco pudo dormir bien porque los sobre saltos se presentaron durante toda la madrugada.

Por este motivo Yuuri se despierta muy tarde, más tarde de lo debido. No puede bañarse y apenas arregla los papeles y libros de la facultad. Esa mañana tiene que rendir un importante examen.

Llega tarde a la universidad, pero para su fortuna el docente tuvo que corregir la plantilla de la prueba así que ingresó a su clase y apenas se sentó abrió su portátil para enlazarse con la intranet de la facultad y rendir la prueba. Durante dos horas se concentra tanto en las preguntas y respuestas que es el primero en finalizar la prueba, así que se dirige de inmediato a la siguiente clase. Allí tiene que presentar un reporte sobre su investigación en la conducta de los pequeños roedores del laboratorio y finalmente se dirige hacia el taller de aplicaciones y durante las siguientes dos horas participa como sujeto de prueba de un interesante proyecto sobre respuestas a estímulos que la doctora Roth realiza con los alumnos de ese ciclo.

Al salir de clases respira profundamente y por fin puede notar su potente aroma. Había olvidado tomar la pastilla esa mañana, no se bañó y tuvo gran actividad durante el día. Alertados por el perfume muchos de sus compañeros alfa le quedan mirando y Yuuri con toda la prisa que puede se dirige al primer baño de varones que encuentra en esa sección del edificio.

Con mucha cautela observa que nadie se encuentra dentro e ingresa con calma, saca el pequeño cofrecito de metal y toma la pastilla entre sus dedos. Está a punto de ponerla en su boca cuando por detrás de él alguien habla con voz pausada y fuerte.

—No la tragues. —Es la voz de su alfa—. Dámela.

Yuuri no puede creer lo que le está sucediendo. Solo de escuchar esa orden queda paralizado y a escasos centímetros para poner la pastilla en su boca, el grave tono de voz y la intensidad de su sonido lo impiden. Su corazón comienza a latir a toda potencia, está a punto de voltear y entregar la pastilla, cuando haciendo un gran esfuerzo abre la boca y logra introducirla.

Christophe salta de inmediato y sujeta a Yuuri con fuerza apretando sus mejillas con una mano mientras que con la otra atrapa su cintura.

Los ojos de Yuuri observan aterrados la dura mirada del suizo que le sigue apretando los pómulos hasta que le obliga a abrir la boca y saca a viva fuerza la pastilla de su interior.

—¿Por qué te ocultas de mí? —Chris acerca sus labios al oído de Yuuri aspirando con fuerza su perfume, en ese instante el cuerpo del lobo reacciona y despidió con más potencia ese aroma de macho con el que envuelve por completo a su omega.

—Yo no… quería… llamar la atención… de otros alfa. —Yuuri casi no puede respirar, su cuerpo entero reacciona con deseo, siente que el calor de su vientre se esparce dentro de su piel y que está al borde de un colapso.

—Y por lo que veo tampoco querías atraer mi atención. —Chris toma el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos y rosa con sus labios la delicada nariz y la pequeña boca—. ¿Por qué me evitas, cariño? ¿No te gusto? ¿Me tienes miedo? —Chris lame los labios de su omega.

—No sabía que tú estabas en este lugar… —Yuuri tiembla de pies a cabeza y tiene unas enormes ganas de llorar.

—Mi bello omega, no sabes mentir. Mi olor impregna todo el campus porque soy un lobo de raza pura, así que no podías ignorarlo. ¿Por qué te ocultas de tu alfa? —Los ojos de Chris se ven amenazadores—. ¡Quiero la verdad!

Yuuri busca en su mente una respuesta convincente, cuando de pronto los amigos de Chris entran al baño y alertan la presencia de unos docentes que están intentando averiguar que causa gran conmoción en el baño de varones.

Chris no tiene reparos en tomar a Yuuri por el brazo para sacarlo a empellones del lugar y tampoco la tiene cuando dio su explicación a las autoridades de la facultad. Los docentes reconocen al joven Giacometti y viendo la delicada situación deciden no hacer nada por el joven omega. Eso es asunto de él y ese alfa puro y poderoso, piensan.

Giacometti lleva a la fuerza a Yuuri Katsuki hacia su auto. Sus amigos respaldan todo el tiempo esta violenta acción que paraliza a los alumnos y docentes de varias facultades. De un solo movimiento el lobo empuja al interior de su lujosa camioneta al delicado Yuuri y a toda velocidad sale del estacionamiento de la facultad.

Todos los ojos observan la escena. Muchos piensan que ese alfa debe estar poniendo a su omega en el lugar que corresponde, algunos de los presentes siguen indiferentes su camino, pocos comentan que esas acciones deberían quedar en el pasado y solo unos ojos azules como el cielo observan con mucho temor y coraje el futuro incierto de un pobre omega que seguramente se encuentra temblando aterrado en la Hummer negra que se aleja por la avenida principal del campus.

[…]

—Así que aquí vives. —Chris ingresa al pequeño flat que Yuuri ocupa cerca del campus en un edificio de departamentos para estudiantes—. ¿No crees que es demasiado pequeño?

—Mis padres no pueden pagar por un lugar más grande. — Yuuri explica con voz temblorosa recordando los rostros queridos de sus padres y la sonrisa con la que lo despidieron en el aeropuerto de Narita. 

—Pues ya no será necesario que ellos gasten su dinero. —Chris revuelve las pertenencias de Yuuri buscando algo especial de él—. Te instalaré en una hermosa residencia con piscina y gimnasio o, si prefieres, te llevaré a vivir en un gran departamento en el piso superior de la mejor zona de Ginebra.

—Si vivo en Ginebra no podré asistir a la universidad. —Yuuri apenas si puede hablar. Una extraña mezcla de temor y deseo lo invade al contemplar a su alfa y se siente impotente al sentir que se humedecen sus zonas íntimas.

—¿Para qué vas a asistir a la universidad? —Chris se sienta en el pequeño sofá de la sala y contempla complacido la actitud temerosa del omega—. Yo te daré todo lo que tú quieras cariño, tendrás una vida muy cómoda junto a mí. Viajes, trajes, joyas, la mejor comida del mundo, tú y nuestros cachorros gozarán de un lugar seguro por siempre.

—Pero yo siempre quise estudiar para ayudar a los huérfanos… — Yuuri mira con gran decepción a su alfa, todo lo que temía y había estado evitando se convierte en realidad frente a sus ojos.

—No me has entendido bien precioso dije que te vas a dedicar a mí y a los cachorros. — Chris ríe a carcajadas al mismo tiempo que se desabotona la camisa—. Si quieres ayudar a los huérfanos podrás asistir a reuniones de caridad a las que van las hembras de mi familia.

Yuuri baja la cabeza pues todo es como se lo imaginaba. Su alfa había sido educado bajo los estrictos cánones de una familia tradicional, junto a él solo se limitaría a vivir en una mansión, hacer un nido suntuoso para los dos, complacer todos sus deseos, parir y criar a sus cachorros, contemplar los días y las noches a su lado, perdonar sus torpezas y sus infidelidades, tratar de llenar su vacío con brillantes y rubíes… y envejecer siguiendo el ritmo de una vida monótona.

—Vamos deja esa carita de pena y acércate sin miedo. No voy a morderte… no ahora. —Un pequeño guiño y la sonrisa de costado que Chris dibuja en su rostro suaviza por un instante esos sentimientos duros que se apoderan del corazón de Yuuri—. Dime tu nombre.

—Yuuri… Yuuri Katsuki. —El delicado jovencito siente que el olor de Chris comienza a reinar en el ambiente, sus fosas nasales se llenan de él y su cuerpo arde.

—Bien Yuuri, no pensé que mi omega destinado vendría de oriente. —El alfa lo observa con detenimiento de pies a cabeza hasta que sus verdes ojos se centran sobre los ojos café de Yuuri y con la voz engrosada comenta—. En verdad eres hermoso. —La mirada llena de lujuria quema las pupilas del omega y desatan un infierno dentro de él mientras Chris solo ordena—. Ahora quiero que lentamente te quites toda la ropa.

Yuuri no puede negarse a esa orden. Bufanda, abrigo y sweater caen juntos al suelo. Algo tembloroso se desabrocha la camisa azul añil que olvidó cambiarse esa mañana, se descalza los pies y baja su pantalón a regañadientes. Queda vestido solo con sus interiores frente a su alfa que moja sus labios con la lengua. Con un movimiento de mano, Chris le ordena quitarse el resto de la ropa y Yuuri no tiene más remedio que obedecer la orden del poderoso macho.

Chris lo queda mirando fijamente provocando que el rubor de su rostro se haga notorio. Estira la mano y jala con cierta fuerza a un Yuuri que se estremece al recibir el primer abrazo y sentir el calor de su alfa. Chris besa los labios de Yuuri que apenas se abren y con toda la experiencia de un gran amante invade la pequeña boca con su aliento y su lengua provocando que Yuuri comience a emitir unos pequeños jadeos que encienden más sus deseos de macho.

El tierno omega siente cómo las manos, la boca y la lengua de Chris recorren su piel de palmo a palmo. Ve la complacencia en su rostro cuando observa su cuello y hombros comprobando que jamás había sido marcado. Pero cuando el alfa repasa con la yema de sus dedos y la punta de su lengua la estrechez de su entrada, Yuri no puede evitar lanzar un pequeño grito que nace desde el centro mismo de su pecho.

A punto del éxtasis Yuuri se pone en posición para recibir a su alfa, el rostro contra el asiento del sofá, caderas elevadas y piernas abiertas por completo. El llamado de su instinto lo vence, no le importa que aún no sea su época de celo, tiene que complacer a ese lobo y terminar con la tortura que lo llevó tocarse a sí mismo todas las noches previas a ese encuentro, sin conseguir la plenitud del placer.

Chris tampoco puede esperar más, siente que la piel de Yuuri es como una braza ardiente que lo quema por dentro, sus sonidos lo llenan de deseo y el calor de ese delicado cuerpo le provoca la erección más potente que jamás había experimentado con otros omegas.

No existe ninguna duda, es su omega destinado el que se encuentra meneando el trasero dispuesto a recibirlo.

—Intentaré ser delicado mi lindo Yuuri. —Con la cabeza de su falo sobre el apretado orificio de Yuuri, Chris juega un poco provocando que el omega introduzca sus dedos y se prepare para él—. Gracias por cuidarte tanto para mí.

Yuuri comienza a mover las caderas reclamando con desesperación la tan ansiada penetración, Chris sonríe y juega un poco más hasta que preso de sus deseos, empieza a invadir el, hasta entonces, casto interior de su omega. No tiene la necesidad de adicionar su saliva para lubricar porque el líquido que emiten las glándulas de Yuuri, ha impregnado todas sus paredes y lo han convertido en un suave, cómodo y fogoso canal complaciente.

Eso no evita que Yuuri grite el momento de sentir el caliente y firme pene de Chris, que con lentitud se abre paso hasta llegar a esa zona donde sus dedos jamás habían podido entrar, la empuje con el inflamado glande y la roce con suavidad.

Lleno como está de Chris, Yuuri espera un minuto a que su cuerpo se acostumbre al invasor y luego por propio instinto comienza a mover sus caderas sintiendo cómo el toque de su macho excita sus paredes que se aprietan cada vez más en torno al eje.

Chris no puede evitar tomar con fuerza el cuerpo de Yuuri, aprieta sus brazos, rasguña su espalda, mordisquea sus orejas y sus labios provocándole pequeñas heridas, con fuerza empieza a golpear sin medida con sus caderas los duros glúteos del omega que gime sin parar, Yuuri experimenta una mescla de dolor y placer que domina todos sus sentidos.

Sin considerar su situación de primerizo el lobo arremete durante horas a su pareja hasta que en el último orgasmo Yuuri aprieta tanto su polla y provoca que se venga otra vez y el nudo crezca hasta quedar anclado en el húmedo interior. Yuuri pierde la conciencia y se queda en ese estado por el resto de la noche.

Cuando el omega vuelve en sí está desnudo sobre el sofá, apenas cubierto por una ligera manta. Chris se ha ido, no hay nadie en su pequeño departamento y al ver por la ventana siente que la noche es más oscura y triste.

Sintiendo que el frío hace tiritar sus mandíbulas y asustado, Yuuri se dirige a la ducha y trata de recuperar sus fuerzas con el agua caliente que resbala sobre su cuerpo y le provoca ardor en las heridas que le infringió su alfa. El llanto no tarda en aparecer en los cansados ojos del omega, que se arrodilla y se abraza a sí mismo tratando de encontrar algún consuelo.

[…]

Al día siguiente muy de madrugada, Víctor Nikiforov despierta ante la insistente llamada del timbre de su departamento. Extrañado por la hora —es algo más de las cinco de la mañana—, Víctor se pone la bata de cama y corre a abrir la puerta. Al ver por la mirilla observa un rostro conocido, un rostro en el que pensó toda la noche.

—Yuuri, ¿qué haces aquí? —. Víctor observa el rostro y las marcas que decían que el alfa Giacometti había reclamado lo suyo, pero no pudo observar la marca de la mordida—. Estás helado… pasa.

—P-profesor… per…dóneme… por… ve…nir —Estremecido por el frío, el dolor y el miedo, Yuuri ingresa de inmediato al cálido departamento de su docente.

—Siéntate con cuidado Yuuri. —Víctor lo acomoda en el sofá de su gran sala y de inmediato entra a la cocina donde sirve un té caliente—. Vamos, bebe esto —le dice con cierto cariño—. Necesitas reponerte.

Yuuri toma a sorbos cortos el té y no puede evitar llorar al comprobar la amabilidad con la que el beta lo trata. La diferencia es abismal, su alfa se satisfizo con él todo lo que quiso y lo llevó a conocer placeres que no imaginó, pero lo dejó como si fuera un objeto frío y sin sentimientos. En cambio, este hombre, su profesor y asesor lo atiende como si se tratase de un amigo o un familiar, le pone un abrigo muy grueso sobre su tembloroso cuerpo y encendió la calefacción al máximo para que sus adormecidos músculos entren en calor.

—Yuuri, sé que debes estar asustado, pero tu alfa ya te reclamó y no puedes seguir huyendo de él. —Víctor intenta ser razonable—. Debes tranquilizarte, volver a tu departamento y esperar que él retorne por ti para hacer oficial vuestra unión.

—No quiero… no lo quiero… no quiero que él se adueñe de mí como si fuera su mascota o su juguete. —Yuuri estalla en llanto—. Profesor, él aún no me marcó y yo… yo quiero irme a casa, quiero volver a Tokio. Es más, quiero irme a vivir a Hasetsu, el lugar donde nací, no quiero una vida al lado de ese alfa. Traté de razonar con él, pero no quiso escuchar mis palabras, se rio de mis argumentos, me trató como si fuera su mascota.

—Yuuri no vas a poder evitarlo él te seguirá donde tú vayas. —Víctor observa los moretones y rasgaduras en los brazos del jovencito y siente en el pecho el peso de una roca—. Su familia es muy poderosa.

—Profesor, por favor… llame a mis padres para que vengan por mí, escriba a las autoridades de mi universidad, dígales que necesito volver, invente algo… ayúdeme. —Yuuri sujeta con fuerza la manga del pijama de su profesor mientras su mirada se convierte en una súplica viva con la que intenta convencer al docente.

Víctor se estremece por completo ante la visión del muchacho que llora como un niño sobre su sofá, el instinto de protección nace en su mente y solo atina a abrazar a Yuuri hasta que éste se queda dormido. Con mucho cuidado acomoda en su cama al magullado omega y se prepara para ir a la universidad.

No tiene idea de lo que debe hacer y su mente se divide entre el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones como asesor y el deseo de proteger a un desvalido ser humano. Camino hacia su trabajo solo puede pensar en una de sus compañeras de escuadrón que ahora trabaja como funcionaria de uno de los organismos de apoyo que Rusia tiene para brindar protección a los omegas de su territorio.

Rápidamente llama a Mila Babicheva y le explica el penoso asunto. Ambos coinciden en que es una situación muy complicada. Si el alfa ha marcado a Yuuri, Víctor no tendrá que darle vuelta al asunto y deberá entregarlo sin ninguna resistencia, pero como el lobo aún no ha ejercido su derecho, Yuuri todavía tiene una oportunidad y puede ser trasladado al área de refugiados en la zona de los Urales. Allí podrá comenzar una nueva vida.

Mila se compromete a investigar la ruta y los contactos de apoyo que Víctor tendrá que usar para hacer este traslado y alejar al omega del lobo alpino. Víctor promete ser paciente y cuidadoso con todos sus movimientos para evitar ser detectado por el alfa de Yuuri.

Durante esas horas en la oficina Víctor se comunica todo el tiempo con Yuuri, el omega se quedó en su departamento y le pide que pase por casa para llevarle sus pertenencias. Víctor le promete que lo hará, pero en un horario en el que Chris no pase a buscarlo, porque está seguro que al no verlo en la universidad ni en su casa el lobo comenzará el acecho.

Las próximas dos semanas el profesor Nikiforov espera que Mila mueva todas sus influencias para hacer posible que Yuuri sea llevado al campo de refugiados. Una mañana mientras espera en la oficina su línea privada de comunicación suena permitiendo escuchar, al otro lado, una voz amiga.

—Primero me dejas a cargo de un montón de inútiles que solo respondían a tus órdenes y ahora debo salvar tu trasero una vez más Nikiforov. —Georgi Popovich, un antiguo compañero en armas, le saluda con el mismo cariño de siempre.

—Necesito un traslado inmediato, seguramente Mila te dio los detalles del refugiado. —Víctor siente que la esperanza una vez más le vuelve a sonreír a Yuuri.

—No será fácil Vitya, te costará demasiado ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué haces todo esto? —Popovich no obtiene respuesta—. Yo sé por qué lo haces desgraciado, te gusta ese omega y eso te motiva a desafiar todas las leyes que juraste proteger.

—No es así, solo quiero ayudar a un joven a ver con algo de esperanza su futuro. —Víctor se asusta ante la afirmación de su camarada.

—¿Futuro? ¿En un campo de refugiados? —La risa de Georgi suena a ironía—. Amigo, ese jovencito debe tener algún daño en la cabeza para cambiar una vida cómoda junto a su alfa por un lugar lleno de seres sin esperanza. Como sea, te envío de inmediato los datos y mapas que espero los desaparezcas dentro de tu cabeza. Estaré en contacto.

—Spasibo tovarich. —Víctor entiende que tendrá que esperar unos días más para poner en marcha el plan de huida de Yuuri.

Se queda mirando la lluvia por la ventana y mientras piensa en la tierna mirada del omega trata de convencerse que el chico no le gusta y que solo es la solidaridad la que lo mueve en su emprendimiento.

…

Chris mueve cielo y tierra para encontrar a su omega, es imposible que en sus condiciones haya huido, por eso el alfa está seguro que debe estar oculto en algún lugar. 

—No conoce a nadie aquí en Suiza. —Emil acompaña a su amigo en un club nocturno exclusivo.

—Ni en los terminales, ni en los aeropuertos, incluso la policía de caminos no ha reportado ningún omega extraviado o fugitivo, no comprendo dónde puede estar metido ese pequeño. —Chris procura beber muy poco porque quiere tener sus sentidos agudizados al máximo para notar la presencia de Yuuri en sus pesquisas nocturnas por la ciudad.

—Pienso que alguien debe estar ayudando a tu destinado, Chris. —Michele Crispino, un lobo alfa del lado italiano de Suiza, también participa de esta reunión—. Y creo que la ayuda viene del interior del campus, tu omega no conoce a nadie más que sus compañeros y los profesores.

—Vigílenlos a todos como hasta ahora, mañana arreglaré las cosas a mi manera. —Chris apura el último sorbo y junto con sus amigos salen a patrullar los bajos fondos de la ciudad, es muy probable que Yuuri se encuentre oculto para disimular su olor entre la chusma omega que se vende por un plato de comida al mejor postor.

…

Esa noche Víctor llega a la hora habitual a su departamento y comprueba que Yuuri no está en la sala viendo la televisión, el chico se encuentra dentro de su habitación. El profesor nota que no ha probado la comida y siente sonidos extraños que vienen del dormitorio de invitados.

Ingresa con cuidado a la habitación que se encuentra iluminada por las luces que provienen del parque tras el edificio de departamentos. Víctor se acerca a la cama, pero Yuuri no está en ella, luego enfoca la vista hacia un bulto de cobijas y ropa que cuelgan de una mesa auxiliar. Yuuri está adentro, está haciendo su nido y Víctor tiene una ligera sensación de su aroma, dulce como la miel de caña. Como cualquier beta no reacciona al olor, solo lo siente y sabe que debe darle una dosis más de pastillas supresoras.

Se acerca con la droga y un pequeño vaso con agua al nido improvisado por Yuuri, lo abre con cuidado y observa que el brillo de los ojos del tierno omega es más refulgente que de costumbre.

—Mi celo comenzó profesor. —Yuuri se acurruca al fondo de ese nido hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared—. No creo que esas pastillas puedan ayudarme mucho.

—No importa Yuuri, debes tomarlas igual. De alguna manera evitarán que tu aroma se extienda demasiado. —Víctor avanza un poco más adentro de esa carpa de ropa.

El beta estira la mano para darle la pastilla a Yuuri y siente que éste no puede sostenerla, entonces la vuelve a tomar entre sus dedos y la pone en la boca de su protegido, luego se acerca aún más a él y le da de beber el agua del vaso.

Yuuri siente el calor de este hombre y puede oler su suave aroma, no es invasivo como el de un alfa, muestra el ánimo tranquilo que caracteriza a los hombres beta, en especial a Víctor Nikiforov. Un casi imperceptible aroma a malva fresca, que produce paz y relajación. Yuuri extiende su mano y acaricia el rostro de Víctor con cuidado, él no lo rechaza y poco a poco juntan sus mejillas uniendo sus mundos tan distintos en un tierno y cálido beso.

Yuuri no puede evitar juntar su cuerpo al de Víctor, lo abraza y se restriega con pasión, derrochando deseo cada vez que este hombre lo abraza y acaricia. Víctor no puede pensar, no quiere hacerlo pues solo desea calmar el cuerpo y el alma de esta dulce criatura. Lo toma amablemente entre sus brazos y con tiernos besos recorre su cuerpo descubriendo los secretos de su piel desnuda.

Sabe que tendrá que esforzarse mucho para calmar toda la ansiedad con la que el cuerpo de Yuuri reacciona, pero está dispuesto a entregar a cambio algo que un alfa pocas veces entiende, cariño y ternura.

Yuuri siente que ese toque suave de manos, que los pequeños besos sobre su cuerpo, que la amabilidad con la que toca sus zonas más calientes solo pueden venir de alguien que lo respeta y lo quiere.

El omega deja esa actitud desenfrenada que solo busca el orgasmo como única salida y se envuelve en el hermoso ceremonial de unir los deseos de su carne fresca a los sentimientos de su corazón que le pide una y otra vez quedarse junto a Víctor.

—Yuuri ¿sabes por qué cierro los ojos? —Víctor le pregunta entre besos.

—No Víctor… —Yuuri contonea sus caderas con un vaivén suave que va incrementando de a pocos al compás de los movimientos del beta.

—Porque ahora te veo con mi corazón. —Víctor aspira ese perfume que señala el inicio de la inevitable ruta hacia el éxtasis infinito.

—Víctor no me dejes… —Yuuri siente que el falo de ese beta vibra al contacto con su centro de máximo goce.

—Yuuri te amo. —Víctor retrasa su orgasmo para permitir que el omega experimente mucho placer.

Los dos amantes se acunan el resto de la noche entre suspiros y besos. Ese es el primero de tres días en los que sus vínculos no se sellarán a mordiscos, es un tiempo en el que Yuuri reafirma un lazo sentimental con su tranquilo y amable profesor de universidad.

…

Víctor ha llegado a la oficina algo temprano, quiere dejar terminados unos documentos importantes y conocer la respuesta a su solicitud de licencia por tres semanas que, según indicó en un documento, necesita para atender urgentes asuntos familiares en Rusia.

Ese mañana se despidió de Yuuri con un cálido beso, el jovencito lo apretó entre sus brazos y le dijo que a su regreso tendría todo listo para marcharse. El plan de traslado ya estaba en marcha.

El profesor Nikiforov saca las últimas copias de los documentos para un informe, cuando la decana de la facultad llama a la puerta de su oficina, Víctor la invita a pasar y tras de ella ingresa el joven alfa Christophe Giacometti.

Entrenado desde muy joven para ocultar sus emociones y debilidades Víctor los invita a sentarse y toma su lugar en el escritorio.

—Doctor Nikiforov creo que todos en la universidad conocemos el drama que está viviendo este joven estudiante. —La decana dirige su mirada hacia Chris—. Su pareja, un omega recién llegado de Tokio, ha desaparecido hace casi tres semanas y él ha recurrido a las autoridades del país para dar con su paradero, lamentablemente este trámite no ha traído resultados positivos. Ayer se acercó a mi despacho y me comentó la gravedad de su situación. Su prometido pronto entrará en su etapa de celo y teme que vaya a ser atacado por cualquier alfa de la región.

—Señora decana… sí estoy al tanto de este problema, pero no sé qué puedo hacer por los dos jóvenes. —Víctor intenta desviar la atención del lobo que parece aspirar con fuerza el aire de su oficina.

—El joven Katsuki estuvo frecuentando su oficina en las últimas semanas, tengo entendido que usted hacía un seguimiento de su conducta y pensé que podía dar alguna información, que aunque parezca irrelevante puede permitir dar con su paradero. —La decana acomoda sus gafas para observar con más detenimiento los ojos del beta.

—Tenía problemas de concentración porque los inhibidores que estaba consumiendo no eran los apropiados así que me pidió la ayuda para que a través de métodos de relajación pueda apaciguar su estado de ansiedad, algo que se estaba logrando en parte, pero yo pensé que podía superar su estado gracias al encuentro con su alfa. —Víctor observa los pequeños gestos que Chris realiza y la dirección que toma sus ojos cuando olfatea—. Desde el día del encuentro con el señor Giacometti, Yuuri Katsuki no volvió a aparecer en la facultad y mucho menos en mi oficina.

—¿No intentó contactar con usted? —Chris mueve su rostro y torna los ojos con suspicacia—. Me parece extraño estimado doctor pues tenía entendido que Yuuri y usted se habían vuelto muy cercanos en este último periodo.

—No, no me contactó y si lo hiciera créame señor Giacometti que yo sería el primero en reportarlo. —Víctor sabe que Chris ha notado algo, pues sus gestos lo delatan.

—Doctor Nikiforov si usted tiene la oportunidad de saber o recordar algún dato que el alumno Katsuki pueda haberle mencionado en sus visitas por favor comuníquese con su prometido o con las autoridades policiales inmediato. —La decana se levanta de su asiento dando por concluida la visita.

—Por supuesto que lo haré doctora… ah, una cosa más. —Víctor se encamina hacia un gabinete de su oficina y saca de un cajón una bufanda perteneciente a Yuuri—. El joven Katsuki dejó olvidada esta prensa en su última visita, quien mejor que usted para conservarla señor Giacometti.

Chris aprieta con fuerza la mano de Víctor y se acerca peligrosamente hacia él, toma la bufanda entre sus manos y con un adiós seco sale de la oficina.

Víctor aspira el aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y en forma pausada lo expulsa sintiendo cierto alivio en los hombros, sabe que el alfa ha notado que la fuente del olor de Yuuri era esa bufanda y piensa que ese movimiento lo alejará de su oficina por lo menos durante un par de días. Ese es un tiempo más que suficiente para llegar a la frontera y tomar la ruta alternativa que los llevará a Rusia.

Chris se dirige hacia el estacionamiento de la facultad donde lo esperan sus amigos, con rostro serio sube a su camioneta y maneja hasta la salida de la universidad donde se detiene y a petición suya, Emil y Michele bajan del auto y vuelven a entrar al campus.

Es mediodía y luego de culminar con todos sus trámites Víctor llama a casa para decirle a Yuuri que se bañe y cambie con la ropa nueva que le compró, pasará por él a las cinco de la tarde, pero nadie contesta el teléfono.

Víctor insiste durante una hora, pensando que Yuuri podría estar en la bañera, pero nadie responde. Una poderosa sensación de vacío comienza a apoderarse del joven asesor quien sin más demora sale a toda prisa en su auto rumbo al departamento.

El tráfico retrasa su regreso a casa, las rutas alternas están algo cargadas debido a un accidente que desvió todos los vehículos, tras una hora de viaje Víctor llega al departamento. Dentro ya, mira que Yuuri no está, sus pertenencias y ropa nueva se encuentran intactas en la habitación, pero no hay señales de él.

Víctor sale a toda prisa sin saber qué hacer, se toma la cabeza con las manos y piensa si debe buscar a Yuuri por los alrededores o volver al pequeño departamento del estudiante. Cuando está a punto de subir a su coche una vecina lo saluda y muy amable le dice que esa mañana un joven alfa muy bien parecido preguntó por él y dijo que era uno de sus alumnos egresados de la universidad.

Víctor ya tiene una respuesta. Chris se ha llevado a Yuuri.

Con la misma prisa que salió, retorna a la universidad y de inmediato se comunica a través de la línea especial de la oficina con Mila, ella le dice que en un par de horas tendrá algunos datos acerca de los Giacometti, pero que ya no pueden usar ese canal de comunicación oficial. Si quiere ayudar a ese omega, debe asumir su responsabilidad y hacer las cosas desde su propio móvil.

Víctor retorna a casa esperando la información que Mila tiene para él. Abre la puerta del pequeño desván y saca de un viejo baúl su uniforme de comando y sus armas. Comienza a prepararse como cuando con pocos hombres, capaces de enfrentar a un gran número de enemigos, tenían que intervenir en las zonas de conflicto del sur de África. Ese es el otro Víctor, aquel que enfrentó a humanos rebeldes, a betas terroristas y a alfas tiranos en el pasado.

—Vitya. —La llamada que esperaba por fin llega a su línea personal. Es el capitán Popovich—. Escúchame bien, solo tienes treinta horas para encontrar a tu omega y llevar su trasero a la base que te señalé en el mapa. El plan se retrasa, pero no se cancela. Una cosa más, no trates de ser un héroe frente a ese lobo, tal vez a estas alturas ya marcó al jovencito y tú no podrás hacer nada. Piénsalo bien desgraciado y no arriesgues tu vida por algo sin sentido.

Cuando su amigo cuelga la llamada, ingresan a su celular una serie de coordenadas, triangulando las posibles posiciones en las que ocultarían a Yuuri. Nadie tiene una idea clara del paradero del omega, pero de una cosa sí están seguros, los movimientos registrados en las dos mansiones principales de los Giacometti no muestran señales sospechosas. Eso hace deducir a los compañeros de Víctor que en esos lugares es imposible que esté el muchachito.

Media hora más tarde, Mila llama a Víctor para informarle que han determinado la salida de un helicóptero del hangar particular que tienen los Giacometti en un pequeño aeródromo a las afueras de Zurich; la nave fue captada por varios radares rumbo a los Alpes orientales.

En esa región los Giacometti poseen una casa refugio en medio de una zona boscosa entre las montañas. Ese es el lugar ideal para llevar a Yuuri y alejarlo de todo el resto del mundo.

Víctor tiene las horas ajustadas para llegar al lugar que señalan las coordenadas que le envían al móvil. Maneja hacia la casa de un compañero de escuadrón y saca del depósito una gran Suzuki Hayabusa de alto cilindraje, capaz de alcanzar una velocidad superior a los trescientos kilómetros por hora en pocos segundos.

Cargado de varias armas y vestido con su traje de comando, su amigo Jack Boston y la esposa de éste, lo ven partir en la oscuridad de la noche, sobre su caballo de acero debe llegar a su destino al amanecer. En silencio, la pareja le desea buena suerte.

Sí, Víctor Nikiforov es un agente encubierto de las Fuerzas Especiales de Intervención, esas que trabajan para los líderes mundiales, es por ese motivo que el beta tiene la posibilidad de contar con recursos poco convencionales para llevar a cabo su plan de rescate. La batalla que ha emprendido Víctor es personal, aunque también sabe que los Giacometti se encuentran en la mira de las autoridades internacionales desde hace un tiempo atrás.

[…]

Luego de poseerlo por un par de horas para satisfacer sus deseos y descargar su furia contenida, Chris yace recostado junto a Yuuri dentro de una lujosa habitación en una cabaña ubicada en el área central de los Alpes Orientales tal como lo dijo el informe de Mila. En ese lugar jamás lo encontrarán y mucho menos un simple profesor de universidad.

El lobo ha marcado al devastado omega, la dolorosa marca de la nuca ha dejado de sangrar hace una hora y parece poner fin a la esperanza que Yuuri tenía de volver a ver alguna vez los ojos azules que lo habían enamorado.

—¿Sabes cómo descubrí tu escondite Yuuri? —El lobo alpino rasga son suavidad la espalda de su omega que tiembla junto a él—. Fue tu olor mi querido. Dejaste tu olor en el cuerpo de tu profesor y él pensó que con el truco de la bufanda podía engañarme. El olor de la bufanda era antiguo y menos dulce que el olor que tu sexo le dejó en su cuerpo.

Yuuri comienza a llorar presionando la almohada.

—No llores aún mi hermoso Yuuri, conserva tus lágrimas para el día que tengas que llorar por tu profesor muerto, ese día traeré como recuerdo sus ojos azules para ti. —El alfa fuerza una vez más al omega que cansado e indefenso solo atina a esconder su rostro entre las almohadas.

…

Con los primeros rayos del día Christophe Giacometti ingresa nuevamente a su helicóptero y se dirige rumbo a Zurich, está dispuesto a matar a Víctor Nikiforov y mientras pilota su nave planifica la manera cómo hará desaparecer a ese beta miserable que se atrevió a tocar lo que es suyo.

Escondido entre los árboles, Víctor observa cómo la nave se aleja, sus poderosos binoculares le permiten ver el momento exacto en que Giacometti, su amigo Nekola y dos hombres de su seguridad abordan la nave.

Con mucho sigilo baja hacia la pequeña hondonada donde se encuentra ubicada la cabaña de los Giacometti, la información que le brinda Mila desde Moscú es precisa, doce hombres en total resguardan el lugar; tres en la entrada principal, dos en la retaguardia, dos en el flanco derecho, dos en el izquierdo, dos en el camino principal y uno dentro de la propiedad.

Será fácil, tiene un rifle cargado de dardos, ha restregado su cuerpo con una sustancia parecida a la resina de los árboles de la zona que cubrirá su huella en caso se encontrase con algún alfa en la cabaña, además posee armas de defensa personal y dos armas de fuego si fuera necesario defender la vida del omega.

Rodea la mansión y espera pacientemente que todos los hombres relajen su vigilancia y dejen sus posiciones para descansar o hacer sus necesidades y toma por sorpresa a cada uno de ellos. Primero caen los del flanco derecho, luego los de retaguardia, sus dardos aciertan en el pecho y cuello con exactitud, haciéndolos dormir al instante.

Luego le es fácil reducir a los del flanco izquierdo. Esconde los cuerpos en el bosque cercano y atrae con especial esmero la atención de los vigilantes de la puerta principal y dispara contra dos de ellos. El tercero se acerca a observar que ha producido ese quejido suave y se queda impresionado al ver a su compañero caído. Mientras se acerca a él, Víctor lo toma por el cuello y con una llave de presión lo hace dormir, pero por seguridad le inyecta el potente somnífero.

Ingresa a la mansión por la puerta trasera, reconoce que el guardián es un alfa y que no conviene enfrentarlo, ve que está distraído mirando la televisión cuando de pronto siente un ruido que proviene de la cocina.

—Luppi ¿eres tú? Oye mal nacido tráeme algo de beber. —Nadie contesta el llamado del alfa así que decide investigar y cuando entra al lugar mira a su compañero sentado dándole las espaldas. Vociferando palabras sucias se acerca y observa cómo su cuerpo cae a un costado.

De pronto por el lado contrario nota que un aguijón se le clava en el brazo, retrocede y logra sacar el dardo, mira a su agresor e intenta atacarlo. Ambos hombres forcejean en la cocina y dan a parar hasta la sala, en el lugar Víctor observa que la mirada del alfa se desvía y con gran rapidez clava con su mano derecha otro dardo certero cerca de la nuca.

El alfa cae.

Tomando las tarjetas de seguridad que lleva adosadas a su cinturón ese alfa felino, Víctor comienza a buscar a Yuuri por las habitaciones de la pequeña cabaña, sabe que no le tomará mucho tiempo encontrarlo. Cuando se acerca a la tercera habitación nota que está cerrada, así que comienza a introducir todas las tarjetas posibles para abrir el lugar y solo espera que el ingreso sea automático y no necesite de una clave de acceso. La puerta no la tiene, cede ante el empuje y Víctor puede ver a Yuuri que yace algo inconsciente atado a su cama.

Víctor llega de un salto junto a él y con mucho cuidado desajusta las correas de cuero de las extremidades del delgado omega. Yuuri nota la presencia de alguien y al observarlo bien por el cubre rostro negro que lleva puesto puede ver los ojos azul cielo de Víctor. El pequeño japonés no puede creerlo, su pecho se hincha por efecto de la intensa emoción y siente que quiere llorar.

—V-Vi-Victor esto es un sueño. —Yuuri habla pesadamente, su cuerpo le duele y sus caderas no responden.

—Yuuri vamos al baño tienes que limpiar tu olor, nadie nos molestará en mucho rato, pero debemos darnos prisa. —Víctor ayuda a que Yuri se levante de la cama—. Los guardias del camino podrían buscar a sus amigos.

Tan rápido como puede, Yuuri se baña y se unta con una esencia especial que Víctor trae consigo, luego se restrega el cuerpo con la resina y se pone la ropa que Víctor le da. El beta observa en silencio la marca dejada por las fauces del lobo, se estremece pero sin dudar un solo momento decide seguir adelante con el plan de huida.

Yuuri trata de avanzar al paso de su amado beta, pero no puede, así que Víctor tiene que llevarlo sujeto del brazo y hasta tiene que cargarlo en algunos tramos de la escalera. Salen de la cabaña por la parte trasera, la totalidad de las cámaras se encuentran desconectadas pues Víctor se había asegurado de desactivar su sistema de vigilancia.

Con la mayor prisa que su magullado cuerpo le permite Yuuri corre junto a Víctor rumbo al camino secundario hacia la cabaña, allí la gran motocicleta espera por ellos en ella correrán al encuentro con la libertad.

[…]

A media hora de vuelo, Christophe Giacometti ha llegado al aeródromo de Zurich y trata de comunicarse sin éxito con los guardias de la casa. Molesto llama por otra línea a los guardias del camino y estos le dicen que todo está tranquilo, pero a pedido del lobo uno de ellos va a ver que está pasando en la cabaña. Al ingresar por la reja de seguridad nota que los guardias no están en sus puestos y luego intenta entrar en la casa, la rodea y observa el cuerpo de uno de ellos.

Desenfunda el arma y observa a los otros dos tirados dentro de la cocina y la sala. Asustado y nervioso llama a Chris y le informa de la situación. Su jefe le grita que suba a ver al omega, cuando llega a la habitación la encuentra vacía.

Chris estalla en ira por la radio y le exige que salgan a peinar la zona para ver si encuentran a los fugitivos. Luego llama a Michele y le pide la ubicación de Víctor Nikiforov, su amigo tarda en responder unos minutos, los minutos que le toma entrar al departamento del profesor y encontrarlo vacío por completo. Durante la noche un grupo de limpieza de la fuerza especiales ingresó para llevarse todas las pertenencias del agente.

Michele aún conmocionado informa a Chris el descubrimiento y el lobo alpino regresa a los hangares del aeródromo, hace una llamada y toma el helicóptero que uno de los amigos de su padre le había prestado un par de días atrás.

...

Víctor conduce por una ruta antigua, un camino de tierra que rodea la zona de los Prealpes Appenzelleses rumbo al río Rin que se encuentra al Este de la cadena montañosa que deberán rodear hasta llegar al punto de encuentro con el equipo que les ayudará a cruzar la frontera.

Viajan por una zona agreste donde ya no pueden ocultarse entre los árboles, la montaña desnuda revela a cada instante su posición, Víctor trata de ganar tiempo con la moto, pero sabe que no puede manejar con mucha velocidad dada la condición inestable de Yuuri.

De pronto en un recodo del accidentado camino Víctor observa la sombra de un helicóptero acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad. Da una señal a Yuuri y este se aferra con fuerza a la cintura de su rescatista.

Víctor acelera la motocicleta y sujeta con fuerza el timón para no perder el control mientras que desde el helicóptero dos hombres armados comienzan a disparar contra ellos. Víctor tiene que evitarlos, pero no debe detenerse pues perdería mucho tiempo. Al llegar a una curva cercana a un pequeño bosque observa por unos segundos los alrededores y el camino que tiene por delante, si lo cruzan estarán muy cerca de la zona de contacto.

Yuuri se arma con todo el valor que el amor inspira en él y se sobre esfuerza para seguir el paso de Víctor. Los hombres de Giacometti disparan a cualquier objetivo en movimiento al no contar con la adecuada visibilidad para acertar en los blancos.

Víctor observa que la nave se aleja y la experiencia le dice que el piloto dejará a sus ocupantes muy cerca de ellos. Víctor intenta no preocuparse porque lo más importante ahora es atravesar el bosque.

Tras unos minutos de seguir huyendo por en medio de la floresta, Yuuri siente que no puede correr con la misma agilidad del beta, retrasando la huida de forma considerable. Esto obliga a Víctor a detenerse y enfrentar a sus enemigos. Si todos son lobos estos no podrán subir con agilidad a los árboles.

Ya tiene un plan.

Chris lidera a sus amigos que lo ayudan a acechar a los fugitivos. A los lobos les es difícil encontrar su rastro, la sustancia resinosa que les cubre el cuerpo ha resultado ser muy efectiva. Sin embargo el lobo alfa tiene una ventaja sobre Víctor y sobre sus amigos, puede escuchar los pequeños sonidos que su omega emite en baja frecuencia.

El grupo no se dispersa demasiado porque dependen de las habilidades y las señales del lobo Giacometti. Chris sabe que está en la posición correcta, pero por más que atisba entre los matorrales y las pequeñas madrigueras no encuentra a su omega. Los seis hombres deciden separarse, tienen orden de matar a Víctor mas no a Yuuri.

Uno de los alfa, Nekola, revisa en un pequeño claro del bosque, no se ha alejado demasiado de los demás y tras rodear un grupo de gigantescos pinos siente un pequeño piquetazo en la espalda muy cerca del omóplato derecho. Trata de descubrir qué está causando esa sensación molesta, pero luego de un par de pasos todo gira a su alrededor y cae inconsciente entre la maleza.

Hacia el lado opuesto dos guardianes beta rodean la entrada de una madriguera, uno de ellos decide revisar mientras el otro hace guardia. De pronto el hombre siente un dolor extremo en el cuello, se lleva la mano hacia la zona y siente el punzante aguijón de un dardo mientras todo se vuelve oscuro ante sus ojos aún abiertos. En medio de la madriguera el otro hombre retrocede al no encontrar ningún rastro del omega o del beta, al salir de la pequeña caverna levanta la cabeza y ve a Víctor que, con una hipodérmica en la mano, le ataca la parte frontal del cuello.

Otro de los guardianes observa que ha dado vueltas en círculo, esa roca y ese árbol ya los había visto, decide entonces caminar por una ruta que no ha tomado antes, en ella se pierde entre los matorrales, cansado por su falta de orientación decide retroceder en sus pasos, gira sobre sus pies y una sombra lo envuelve por detrás quitándole oxígeno al cerebro y dejándolo inconsciente.

Víctor puede ver que solamente quedan el que parece ser jefe de seguridad de Giacometti y el astuto lobo; así que se torna más cauteloso, ambos hombres se encuentran muy cerca de las ramas donde descansa Yuuri. Víctor espera al hombre agazapado entre unas rocas, éste pasa muy cerca de él sin detenerse, el beta tiene que arriesgarse y sale a su encuentro, el hombre nota el movimiento de las ramas tras de él y reacciona sujetando el brazo de Víctor que está armado con un dardo somnífero.

Los dos se trenzan en una lucha por tomar el dardo, el hombre golpea repetidamente a Víctor en el estómago, pero no lo vence, luego ruedan juntos por el suelo. Con una gran patada Víctor logra deshacer el agarre, el hombre aprovecha para tomar su arma.

Cuando está a punto de sacar el seguro, Víctor lo toma del brazo que golpea repetidamente contra una roca del camino, el hombre no suelta el arma y todo el tiempo trata de apuntar a Víctor, de pronto la pistola se dispara, la bala roza el hombro del profesor, pero éste clava el dardo en el ojo del hombre que se ladea retorciéndose de dolor hasta que sus movimientos cesan.

El ruido del disparo alerta a Chris que corre en dirección del sonido, mientras que Víctor ordena a Yuuri que baje del árbol y lo recibe entre sus brazos. Los dos comienzan a correr entre los árboles tratando de ganar distancia, pero el lobo los sigue de cerca porque ha podido detectar el aroma que el miedo produce en su omega, los rodea y justo cuando van a bajar hacia el río aparece frente a ellos.

—¡Yuuri, ven conmigo! —La voz de Chris resuena con potencia en medio del aire helado del bosque.

—Yuuri no lo escuches, recuerda los golpes sobre tu cuerpo. —Víctor se interpone entre los dos.

—Si vienes voluntariamente no te haré daño Yuuri. —Chris vuelve a hablar con mucha seguridad.

Yuuri duda de sus acciones, teme no poder controlar sus emociones frente a su alfa. Pero observa la actitud decidida de Víctor, el corazón del omega está a punto de salírsele del pecho y en su cabeza revolotean las imágenes de las consecuencias que tendría cada decisión tomada.

Yuuri avanza un paso y luego retrocede dos, Víctor nota la indecisión del omega y en una actitud repentina y estúpida se arroja contra el lobo.

—¡Yuuriii correee! ¡Huye hacia el río! —Víctor toma del cuello al alfa y logra hacerlo retroceder, pero la fortaleza del lobo es superior. Un raza pura necesita de tres o cuatro betas para ser detenido, con facilidad toma del brazo al rescatista y desgarra sus músculos de un zarpazo, mientras observa que Yuuri corre montaña arriba.

Chris intenta correr tras de Yuuri pero Víctor lo detiene sujetando sus tobillos, el lobo lo patea en el rostro con mucha fuerza y luego se lanza sobre él sujetándolo del pecho, levanta su cuerpo por sobre su cabeza y lo lanza contra un tronco haciéndole perder el sentido.

Con todas sus fuerzas el lobo sigue el rastro de Yuuri y comienza a llamarlo. Con un tono de mando le ordena detenerse, pero siente que el chico sigue huyendo solo que sus pasos son cada vez más pesados.

Oliendo cada rama y cada arbusto por donde pasó Yuuri el lobo disfruta de su cacería y le acorrala en una pequeña saliente de la montaña. El omega le queda mirando aterrado, se pregunta por el destino del beta y trata de encontrar una salida, pero la única salida está tras de Chris, que se acerca a él con pasos firmes y lentos.

Atrás solo tiene el vacío y abajo el río serpentea bullicioso, Yuuri sigue retrocediendo y el lobo le ordena por última vez.

—¡Yuuri detente y regresa conmigo! —Chris observa que Yuuri duda en dar el siguiente paso, mira directo a sus ojos y saca sus orejas de lobo a relucir y mientras aparecen sus níveos colmillos y sus amenazantes garras grita— ¡Ahoraaaaa!

Yuuri da el siguiente paso, pero lo hace hacia el vacío. Chris se lanza para sujetarlo y llega tarde el omega cae hacia el río observando cómo el lobo termina de transformarse en una bella y aterradora bestia.

El lobo retorna por el camino su intención es seguir a Yuuri y atraparlo en un meandro del río, cuando observa de lejos que Víctor baja a toda prisa hacia una roca que le permita tirarse al río tras de Yuuri, el lobo corre hacia el rescatista y le corta el paso, Víctor no puede creerlo.

—¡Yuuri se va a ahogar! —Víctor le hace frente, pero Chris no retrocede.

Armado con un grueso tronco intenta detener al lobo, pero éste resiste sus arremetidas, entonces se tira con violencia contra el cuerpo de Víctor que esquiva las mordidas del animal. En uno de sus choques Nikiforov se impulsa y patea a Chris, este choca contra el suelo y tarda un poco en pararse, tiempo suficiente para que Víctor busque entre los correajes de su armamento.

El lobo se encuentra frente a un rescatista que cae, no puede pararse con estabilidad debido a la herida que le ha producido sus fauces en el muslo derecho y se lanza para ultimarlo. Mientras su cuerpo gana el espacio que lo separa de Víctor se escucha el sonido agudo de un disparo. El lobo se tensiona en el aire y cae sobre el beta sin poder clavarle los colmillos.

Víctor se deshace del abrazo del lobo y a duras penas se pone en pie, sin perder más tiempo llega al roquedal. Con dificultad y soportando el agudo dolor que las heridas de su brazo le ocasionan. Sube hacia la planicie de la roca, calcula su impulso y se tira hacia el río. Una vez dentro de sus caudalosas aguas procura mantenerse a flote mientras observa con atención las orillas y el frente de las aguas.

Por más de una hora Víctor Nikiforov lucha en el caudal de un afluente del Rin hasta que encuentra un meandro de aguas tranquilas donde decide salir para tomar un respiro. Observa las orillas con detenimiento y después de diez minutos en los que aprieta su herida con el pañuelo que lleva atado al cuello, decide reanudar su marcha siguiendo el camino que dibuja el río rumbo a la frontera, observando con ansiedad y temor cada rincón de ambas orillas.

[…]

Tras varias horas de haber recorrido por la vera del río, con el cuerpo frío y casi a punto de desfallecer, Víctor observa un pequeño bulto sobre el suelo fangoso. Alcanza el lugar con mucha dificultad y reconoce que es Yuuri. Con cierto temor mueve su cabeza y acuna al muchacho entre sus brazos. Yuuri abre los ojos con mucha dificultad, reconoce a su rescatista y sonríe.

—¿Y Christophe? —Su voz se apaga.

—Está muerto Yuuri, no te preocupes más por él. —Víctor sabe que un lobo no puede resistir la fuerza de una bala de plata, una bala que salió de la pistola que el general Yakov Feltsman, jefe de la unidad de las Fuerzas de Intervención, le regalara en mérito a sus acciones heroicas en el África.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Yuuri trata de incorporarse sin éxito.

—Nos vamos a la frontera, nos esperan unos amigos que nos llevarán hasta mi país, hacia el campo de refugiados, allí perderán nuestro rastro. —Víctor hace un último esfuerzo y sostiene a Yuuri, tomándolo del brazo. El delgado omega también sostiene a su amado rescatista y juntos se dirigen rumbo al Rin.

[…]

Cinco días después un lobo alfa herido despierta en la cama de una clínica exclusiva, apenas si puede abrir los párpados. Cuando fija la mirada contempla a sus padres y hermanas que rodean su cama. Todos sonríen al ver su reacción.

—Padre… madre… —Chris se saca la máscara de oxígeno—. ¿Dónde… estoy?

—Tranquilo hijo. Estas junto a tu familia que te ama tanto. Eres fuerte Christophe, digno heredero de mi estirpe, esa bala rozó tu corazón, pero no fue tan fuerte para matarte. —El padre del joven lobo mira con orgullo a su cachorro.

—Mi omega… —Chris aun piensa en Yuuri, herido y con el orgullo vencido sigue recordando su olor y el calor de su cuerpo.

—He contratado un grupo especializado de hombres que los están rastreando, no llegarán a los Urales, si es necesario los traeremos desde el mismísimo Moscú. —El patriarca de la familia muestra el rostro lleno de amargura—. Los cazaremos hijo.

—No los maten padre… quiero que los traigan con vida… —La voz de Chris resuena seca y ronca en la habitación de la clínica—. Deseo ver el rostro de Yuuri cuando observe… cómo me baño… con la sangre de ese beta y … quiero… verlo sufrir por él… durante el resto de su vida.

El padre de Chris comprende el pedido lleno de dolor y rabia de su hijo, le toma de la mano y mira con enojo las heridas sobre el rostro de su heredero, esperando que pronto suene el teléfono comunicándole que capturaron a los amantes fugitivos.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer trabajo que posteo en Ao3. El género omegaverse llamó mi atención cuando comencé a leer fics del fandom de YOI, pero sus estrictas reglas de juego me eran muy parametradas. Sin embargo y sin ánimo a romperlas demasiado, quise hacer un giro con una relación beta-omega y éste fue el resultado.  
> Solo quiero agregar que este One Shot tiene continuación en otro llamado Cacería y que espero les guste.


End file.
